A Mistaken Friendship
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Luke is your classic dickhead in middle school. Nick is the shy new kid. With no friends and no self esteem, Luke begins to pick on the new kid Nick, leading to a fight, then leading to the two of them landing in detention. They seem to hate each other, but do they really? What happens between these two? Birthday present for The Rose of Hedylogos!


**A/N Hey huaners. Today is my close friend and fellow writer's birthday. Emily/The Rose of Hedylogos/Batman! I'm gonna keep this intro short and the outro will be longer. So, happy 15** **th** **birthday Emily! Hope you enjoy this one shot I made for you!**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Luke plopped down in his seat in class. He pulled his legs up onto the table, leaned his head back, and shut his eyes. First period was always soooooooo boring. He never paid attention; he'd just make a bunch of dick pictures on the desk. It was a miracle he was never caught.

If you were to take one look at Luke, you'd think he had one of those, 'cool guy' personas. But in real estate, he was a pretty dorky guy and didn't really have any friends. Luke didn't care that much, he just sat at home and read comics all day. He especially liked The Walking Dead graphic novels.

Luke nearly fell backwards in his chair when he heard the door open. He heard a few students snicker at his mistake, causing him to mentally slap himself. Luke noticed a new kid follow the teacher into the room.

The new kid seemed pretty awkward. He had his arms crossed as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He had thick raven colored hair, and icy blue eyes. _Weird._ Luke thought.

He did seem rather shy, perfect target. Luke enjoyed picking on kids that were just as awkward as him; he hated being the underdog here. Luke knew he was an asshole, and frankly, he didn't care. It made him feel better about himself.

The teacher did that fake ass smile, "Students, we have a new kid joining us today. What's your name?" The dude mumbled something, but no one could hear it. The teacher picked up on that, "A little louder please." He spoke up so people could barely hear him, "Nick."

Luke snickered, he was a wimp. The teacher smiled again, "Alright Nick, you can have a seat right behind Luke there." She then pointed to Luke, who just stared blankly at Nick. Nick made eye contact with him for half a second, before putting his head down and shuffling to the desk behind Luke.

The teacher her boring lesson, as Luke slowly peeked behind him. He saw Nick looking down at his desk, drawing on a piece of notebook paper. Luke smirked, _what a nerd._ He took the perfect opportunity.

Luke quickly snatched the paper off Nick's table. Nick snapped, "Hey!" Luke examined the paper, it was a picture of a deer. A doe. Luke laughed, "What have we here?" Luke would never admit out loud, it was very well drawn, more of a reason to make fun of Nick though.

Nick snapped again, "Give that back!" Luke shrugged, "How about…no." He then crumbled the piece of paper up and tossed it towards the trashcan. Sadly, it missed. Nick quickly noticed that, "Oh, smooth one there." Luke rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, it was a sh*tty drawing anyway."

That hit a nerve. "I'm not the one with poorly drawn dicks on my desk!" Nick shot. Luke laughed, "Nice comeback, b*tch. Do yourself a favor and shut up." Luke then leaned back in his seat, so it was only on the two back legs. Bad move. Nick was so pissed with Luke, he then kicked the leg of the chair, causing Luke to fall backward in his chair, hitting his head on the table on the way down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE?!" The teacher snapped. Luke grinning, Nick was in trouble. The teacher marched back, Luke could hear her high heels click on the ground. Nick turned really red, this was a horrible to start at a new school.

"Nick! What did you do?! Luke! What are those things on your desk?!" Luke swore, "Sh*t!" Gasps were heard throughout the classroom. The teacher snapped, "What did you say?!"

 _Now I've gone and done it._

* * *

Luke and Nick sat beside each other in detention at the end of the day. Both of their parents had been contacted, letting them know to come get them in three hours. It had been about thirty minutes and the administrator watching them had fallen asleep. There were security cameras in the room, so Luke didn't dare do anything that would get him in even more trouble.

Nick however, decided to get up and steal a pen from the desk. He began to draw something on the back of his hand. Luke had nothing better to do, so he watched Nick. After about five minutes, Luke recognized the drawing, "Is that a halo logo?" Nick glared at him, "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Luke just shrugged, "It's cool."

Nick looked up, still kinda glaring, "You like halo, big whoop." Luke bit his lip, this kid certainly wasn't shy anymore. "Why'd you take the pen? There are cameras in here," Luke said. Nick rolled his eyes, "They only watch the ones outside. The inside ones are just to scare everyone. If they did watch the inside ones, you're sh*tty dick pictures would've gotten your ass caught a long time ago." Luke nodded, "Point taken."

Nick started to draw on the other hand, Luke took notice, "You can draw with both hands?" Nick looked confused, "Yeah? Why?" Luke groaned, "Lucky, I wish I could do that." Nick shrugged, "Not that big a deal, man." He then returned to what he was doing.

Luke knew he made a mistake, and he did feel bad. This kid wasn't half bad, kinda badass. Luke tried to break the ice, "Where are ya from?" Nick looked even more confused, "Why do you care?" Luke shrugged, "You're not as weird as I thought." Nick chuckled, "You're weirder than I thought."

Luke frowned, "What?" Nick shrugged, "I thought you were one of those stereotypical assholes that liked to pick on the new kids. Didn't seem like anyone cared when you fell over. So you're probably just looking for attention. I was the same way." Luke raised his eyebrow, "How come?"

Nick sighed, "My mom never had time for me, and my dad hated me. He'd curse at me, beat my mom in front of me, and even beat me from time to time. That's why me and my mom moved to live with my uncle here." Luke frowned, "That sucks…I'm sorry." Nick waved him off, "Don't worry about it."

Luke would've never done this before, but he felt he had to. "Listen man, sorry for what I did earlier. That was a really dick move, I just…I don't reall have an friends." Nick laughed, "No friends? That's a shocker." Luke fake glared at him, but laughed as well. "It's cool," Nick said.

"I'm Luke, by the way," Luke introduced. Nick smiled a little, "Nick." The two chatted for a little. They both enjoyed the same video game and comics. It felt good to finally have a friend.

Luke then noticed the window was unlocked. He smirked, "Wanna get out of here?" He then pointed to the window. Nick looked over, smirking as well, "In a minute. There's something I think we should do." In the spam of ten minutes, the two snuck out the window after writing, _I HAVE B*TCH TITS!_ on the chalkboard and drawing a dick on the administrator's forehead.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the one shot! I had fun writing it!**

 **Dear Batman,**

 **Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. From helping me with story plots to making me smile whenever I was sad. You're one of the best friends I could ask for. I'm so sorry for not talking to you lately. I just don't want to bother you until I have some good news to talk about. I hope you can forgive me. I love you and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Stay fabulous! Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
